


Бетон

by vika_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Berlin (City), F/M, Family Drama, Germany, Historical, M/M, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vika_1/pseuds/vika_1
Summary: Иногда ошибки одних людей могут повлечь за собой ошибки других, иногда трагедии народов порождают трагедии семейные. Иногда кто-то оказывается не готовым справиться из событиями национального или личного масштаба.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые работа была опубликована на сайте: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5247830

Каэтан Гаевский курил возле подоконника, выдыхая воздух в открытое окно, медленно помахивая рукой. В той самой комнате на вязаном ковре игралась его дочь. Каэтан не оборачивался к ней уже приблизительно четверть часа — ему было совершенно всё равно, что там может натворить пятилетняя девочка. Поставив себе за цель сохранять безразличие к дочери, он устремил свой взор на одно из окон соседней многоэтажки. Семья Каэтана — первая, кому вручили ключи к апартаментам в новостройке, — въехала только месяц назад. Жена его обнаружила здесь широкое поле работы. Ремонтом, как и предполагал Каэтан, занялась она, не дав никому другому возможность помочь. Фрау Гаевскую в родном для неё городке Врицене не очень уважали именно за то, что она проявляла не слишком «женские» качества характера, ну а гера Гаевского — за его мягкотелость и происхождение вообще. Возможно, для них обоих переезд стал моментом воли, когда они могли наконец вдохнуть городской воздух полной грудью, но для Каэтана это было очередной пыткой.  
  
      Она пилила его. Уже пятнадцать лет он жалеет о женитьбе. Их ничего не объединяло, кроме его стремления подчиниться человеку и обстоятельствам и её лихой хватки и слабости к красоте. Каэтан был красивым мальчиком, Сильвия была умной девочкой, которая понимала, что детей с приятной наружностью она получит только от союза с ним. Об этом она сообщила ещё в день первой их встречи.  
  
      Вот подросток из Польши, почти что арийской внешности, только глаза зелёные, впервые ступил на землю Священной Немецкой Империи; его отправили вместе с другими детьми на работу в мастерскую. Он изнемогал от недоедания, архитектор не платил ни копейки, только сухой пай и работа, работа, работа. Таскать камни и исполнять физический труд Каэтан научился не у себя дома, в Восточной Польше, а на земле врага, что обошёлся с ним довольно гуманно. Вот девочка с улицы возле церкви Святой Марии; почти что уродливая внешность, только губы яркие, сочные. У всех девочек бледные и тонкие, а у этой нет. Столько поклонников было у Сильвии Мюллер из-за одной отличительной черты лица. Её родители взяли под опеку Каэтана, говорили, мальчик послушный, молчаливый, если бы ещё память стереть да воспитать правильно, можно было бы вырастить достойного человека. Каэтан мечтал о родном доме, о живой матери, которую перед депортацией сына солдаты просто растерзали на части, больно по-еврейски выглядела. Он и не представлял, что во вражеском городе его задержат чьи-то губы.  
  
      Она поздоровалась с ним и отрекомендовалась, а он не мог сдержаться — смотрел на округления, расширения, сужения двух красных линий. Она рассказывала о хозяйстве родителей: две коровы, гуси, утки, куры, добротная вороная лошадь, трактор, конюшня, хлев, два погреба для вина, просторный дом, один помощник для отца, отец, мать, четыре братья, одна невестка. Упоминала все вещи, без которых не представляла этот мир. А он уставился на её губы и даже не заметил, как возле её глаз возникли гусиные лапки. Сильвия улыбнулась, обнажив ряд немного кривых, но белых зубов, отчего Каэтан быстро опомнился и, встряхнув головой, представился сам. Девочка разразилась хохотом, буквально плюнула ему в лицо своим смехом. Каэтан понимал, что веяло от неё чем-то неприятным, да только стереть из памяти движения её губ не мог.  
  
      Своему отцу, безвольному толстяку-конформисту, Сильвия сразу заявила, что замуж выйдет только за их нового слугу. Отец, гер Мюллер, настоятельно умолял дочку не совершать таких ошибок. «Подумай головой, Сили, чего ты лишишься, когда вступишь в брак с этим нечистым. Меня исключат из партии!» — закончил такими словами он. Девочка никогда больше не делала подобных заявлений в присутствии отца, но от планов не собиралась отказываться. Каэтан разносил обед новым хозяевам, случайно услышал слова Сильвии, потом целый день ходил с красным лицом. Гер Мюллер думал поменять мальчика на кого-то другого, чтобы не довёл его единственную дочь до греха, но, смотря на его упругие ягодицы, крестился, клялся Богу, что больше никогда не переступит черту дозволенного — а в воображении вырисовывалась картина Содома. Мальчик остался.  
  
      Каэтан работал дальше, гер Мюллер старался придумывать ему всё больше и больше заданий. В итоге он сам раскабанел, Каэтан подтянулся, нарастил мышечную массу, отчего были в восторге Сильвия и её отец. Каэтан даже не пытался смотреть в сторону девочки, боялся попасться на крючок соблазна, чтобы не оказаться на виселице. Он быстро свыкся со статусом недочеловека, быка, скота. Где-то в сорок четвёртом понял и принял постулаты учения о высшей расе, думая, что недостоин такой лёгкой жизни. Тем временем подрастала Сильвия. Мать гордилась дочерью. Ах, какой красивой она с красной помадой на губах, одетой в бархатное платье! Как хороша её сформировавшаяся фигура! Каэтан, этот ещё маленький мальчик внутри, всё равно оказывался очарованным дочерью хозяина. Он неистово онанировал по ночам, лёжа в хлеву вблизи от коров. Бедные животные были единственными свидетелями юношеского порыва.  
  
      Тем временем, пока Каэтан мечтал притронуться к губам Сильвии, её отец мечтал увидеть полностью обнажённым этого юношу. В хлеву было темно, поэтому гер Мюллер однажды попросил Каэтана переселиться в дом. Каморка имела одно маленькое окно, но этого хватало, чтобы понаблюдать за всем там происходящим. Гер Мюллер старался прятаться надёжно, однако как-то раз за таким постыдным занятием его застал младший сын. Маленький Отто побежал делиться секретом с единственной сестрой, которая всегда относилась с пониманием к нему. Сильвия мигом смекнула, что у неё появился серьёзный конкурент. Никогда ранее она не чувствовала себя такой обиженной на отца.  
  
      Его вообще мало кто любил. Жена жила с ним только из-за достатка в семье и чтобы у властей подозрений не вызывать. Сыновья терпели за возможность причислить себя к касте избранных, ведь отец-то состоит в партии. Сильвия боялась, что в случае его смерти весь её мир, что стремился к постоянной стабильности, разрушится. Каэтан не желал умирать подобно своей матери. И только Отто действительно любил отца. До того злосчастного происшествия. После него гер Мюллер мог похвалиться только партбилетом, доставшимся ему долгими часами выпрашиваний, мольб и большим хозяйством. Может, одна лошадь осталась верной ему навсегда.  
  
      Сильвия начала следить за отцом. Она подмечала незаметные ранее сомнительные взгляды отца, обращённые на Каэтана. Сама тоже подсматривала за юношей. Вскоре объявила ультиматум отцу: если он не перестанет неподобающее вести себя, она обо всём расскажет матери. Гер Мюллер сдался, пошёл на встречу дочери, но всё равно не избавился от увлечения юношей. Удивительная красота Каэтана вскружила голову взрослому, женатому мужчине. Сдерживать себя три с половиной года — и не попытаться заполучить объект желания?  
  
      Гер Мюллер никогда не показывал себя сильным и выносливым. Человек с набитым животом, красным от вина носом, пахнущими подмышками. «Даже если ты тоже содомит, мой так называемый отец не мог добровольно вызвать ни у одного человека взаимного влечения», — объясняла Сильвия Каэтану, когда он решился рассказать ей о том, что случилось той осенью перед окончательным проигрышем немцев в войне. Гер Мюллер изнасиловал его. Грубо схватил за руки, толкнул к стене, отчего Каэтан потерял на короткое время сознание, а очнувшись, понял, что чьи-то руки душат его. Гер Мюллер громко всхлипывал, нервно двигаясь. Он прижимался к юноше, всё сильнее всхлипывая. И вот Каэтан чувствовал чужую влагу на своём затылке, чужие руки, ослабевающие хватку, чужую плоть внутри себя. Растерявшись поначалу, он затем попробовал закричать, за что получил кулаком в висок и снова потерял сознание. Очнулся в объятиях Сильвии.  
  
      Нельзя было обвинять девочку в неуважении к отцу. Она порой вела себя отвратительным образом с ним, но совсем не со зла. Так её воспитал сам гер Мюллер. Сильвия была копией матери, такой же холодной, расчётливой, сильной, гордилась своим характером. Презирая с рождения отца, она мечтала его убить или устранить любым общепринятым путём. Мысли материализовались: дочка совершила кровное преступление, увидев собственными глазами, что слова для отца ничего не значат. Она ударила его лопатой, он упал со страшным грохотом. Каэтана пришлось протащить на своих плечах домой, в его каморку. Если бы она знала, каким способом он отблагодарит за счастливое спасение, несла бы на руках, припрыгивая.  
  
      Гер Гаевский редко вспоминал своё беззаботное детство в Перемышле, среди кудрявых еврейских мальчонок, хитрых, избалованных. Почёта особого семья не имела, потому что поляками себя не считали, евреями тоже. Мать — чешка, с длинными пепельными волосами и чёрными глазами, отец — венгр по отцу и поляк по бабушке из маминой линии, обладающий совершенно непримечательной внешностью блондина с серо-зелёными глазами. Вот и всё, о чём мог рассказать без слёз и лишних эмоций Каэтан, — как выглядели его родители и бывшие друзья. Он, трус, выжил. Мама не приняла бы обратно в семью, узнав, какой же слабак на самом деле её сын. Он прекрасно справлялся и без радужного прошлого. Оставил в памяти пласт неприятных эпизодов жизни последних двадцати лет. В снах проигрывалась одна и та же пластинка: плач гера Мюллера, упрёки его дочери, крик умирающего ребёнка. И страшные песенки Эдит Гаевской, пятилетней тиранши. Она была пугающим ребёнком с рождения. Таким тихим, но с осуждающим взглядом. Из всех игрушек любила больше всех швейцарский ножик. С вампирической отдачей кусала провода, подушки, одежду и руки Сильвии. Та порола девочку, казалось, что своей тяжёлой рукой оставляла вмятины на нежной коже малыша. Каэтан не позволял себе причинять физический вред своей кровинке, однако в душе желал ей смерти, только услышав очередную песенку про злого плюшевого медведя, который будет есть по частям тело мамочки.  
  
      Сильвия обвиняла в неадекватности ребёнка именно мужа. «Если бы ты меня не нервировал, с Эдит всё было бы хорошо!» — кричала она. Каэтан довольно быстро свыкся с положением козла отпущения в семье, все беды, которые когда-либо обрушивались на них с женой и дочерью, случались по вине мужчины и совсем никогда — женщины. А тот факт, что именно Сильвия заварила всю эту кашу с детьми, должен быть вычеркнутым из истории.  
  
      Гер Мюллер чуть не повесился после того, как вся семья с помощью Сильвии узнала о его преступлении против идеологии. Фрау Мюллер чуть не схлопотала инфаркт, увидев в лице своего мужа глубоко больного извращенца. Старшие сыновья отплёвывались, разошлись по комнатам, собрали вещи и переехали к бабушке. Сильвия и Отто остались дома укоризненно молчать. Слава Богу, никому в голову не пришло раскрыть лицо жертвы. Сильвия рассказала, что отец занимался прелюбодеянием с каким-то евреем, про Каэтана ни словом не обмолвилась. Гер Мюллер долго умолял жену простить его, стоял на коленях перед дочерью, просил сыновей вернуться домой. Судьба повернулась спиной к нему, и казалось, что больше не улыбнётся. Когда Врицен захватили советские войска, он добровольно сдался им и то ли сам застрелился, то ли ему помогли.  
  
      Сильвия тем временем была уже на пятом месяце беременности. Мать запрещала ей общаться с посторонними людьми, буквально заперев ту в комнате вместе с Отто. За ведение хозяйства взялась она, препятствуя возможности мужу видеться с Каэтаном. Мальчика она успела полюбить за покорность, искреннюю улыбку при исполнении песен о любимом фюрере, но предупреждала: «Держи своё желание при себе, юноша. Не смей прикасаться к нашим девочкам или женщинам. Не поддавайся искушению. Иначе я тебя задушу». Каэтан кивал, грустно смотря в глаза женщине. Фрау Мюллер знала всё. Она быстрее всех увидела огонь в глазах своего мужа при упоминании этого польского мальчика. Видела, как Сильвия вздыхала, выглядывая в окно на огород, где он работал. Все сошли с ума из-за него, и фрау Мюллер не исключение. Как мало красивых людей окружало её, как ей это осточертело. Она не была влюблена в Каэтана, поэтому не планировала его насиловать либо покупать любовь к себе. Держала, чтобы хвастаться перед уважаемыми людьми Врицена, чтобы однажды удачно продать какому-то приближённому к Гимлеру или Борману извращенцу, чтобы не потерять остатки гордости, что была коронной чертой характера её рода слуг курфюрстов. Чтобы дальше служить дочери примером на всю жизнь. Женщины этой семьи не сдались, в отличие от мужчин, даже после позорного освобождения и властвования коммунистов.  
  
      Но не уберегла она дочь от ошибок. Рождество сорок четвёртого года Сильвия проводила с Каэтаном в его каморке. Фрау Мюллер уснула, держа за руку вялого и больного мужа, Отто читал сказки. Сильвия объяснила брату, что ей нужно пойти в уборную, тихими шагами направилась к дальней двери в тёмном коридоре. Босая, чувствовала холод голых половиц. Каэтан спал, стараясь занять минимум места. Требовал защиты и любви. Вот к нему пришла та, что готова эта подарить. Сильвия разбудила юношу, пожаловалась на бессонницу и совершенно нагло легла рядом с ним. Каэтан дрожал от страха быть застуканным с дочкой хозяев. А может, и по причине тотальной стужи в чулане, который не нужно обогревать. «Как ты здесь не окоченел?» — единственные слова, что прозвучали в ту ночь. Каэтан лишь боязливо отворачивался, находя сопротивление у девушки. Он знал, сколько ей лет. Она знала, что над ним надругался её отец. Он растратил свою силу. Ещё не начав, уже стал бессильным. Она это увидела и делала всё возможное, только бы вернуть былой запал в его теле.  
  
      Сильвия мечтала, что всё будет не так. Её тридцать пятый раз будет как первый. Но Каэтан был импотентом — жалкий парнишка — неумёхой к тому же. Ей самой пришлось всё делать: возбуждать себя, ласкать его, открывать двери в сознание скудным фантазиям. У Каэтана всё не было эрекции. Но Сильвия знала, что могло поднять им настроение. Её руки, длинные пальцы оковали его твёрдую шею. Никто не был так прекрасен, как он, тут девушка понимала своего отца. Такую плоть нужно забальзамировать или держать в формалине вечно. Вылить гипсовую копию, сделать холодным, мраморным элементом. Если многие могли только потешить своё зрение, то у Сильвии был редкий шанс насладиться теплом и близостью. Она мысленно попросила его не противиться её действиям и начала его душить. Нажала подушечками больших пальцев на ямки по обе стороны шеи. Отпустила, убедившись, что теперь можно было непосредственно приступать к делу. С того момента Каэтан и Сильвия поняли, что были рождены друг для друга: змея с красивыми губами и маленькая красивая крыса, её жертва. Порой становилось ясно, что жертвой оказывается змея.  
  
      Фрау Мюллер узнала и об этом. В день, когда пришли советские войска, она увидела округлившийся живот дочери. Не сразу угадала, от кого ребёнок. Вроде бы учила дочь ещё с младых ногтей, как предохраняться. В той злой стране, которая ещё будет долго призраком слоняться по всему свету, из женщин хотели сделать инкубаторов, безликих машин, чего нельзя было допустить в случае с Сильвией. Мать оправдывала каждый раз дочь, которая тихо, а главное, осторожно, бросала вызов высшим чинам, которые этого вызова, впрочем, и не замечали. Фрау Мюллер надеялась, что отцом оказался человек с хорошей наследственностью, тягой к здоровому образу жизни, но только не Каэтан. Каэтан был опасным мальчиком, потому что с необыкновенным рвением защищал ту идеологию-религию, которая из него же сделала тягловую силу, материал для постройки идеального общества, унизила и растоптала. А Сильвия… Её цветом был коричневый. У неё было коричневое сердце, коричневый мозг, коричневые глаза, коричневое тело, хотя и белоснежное. Фрау Мюллер молила Бога, чтобы Каэтан сумел справиться с бурей в своей душе, восстал против обмана, обрёл здравый смысл и отстал от Сильвии. Сильвия была опасной девочкой, но не такой, как могли бы быть её дети. Ей суждено было родить Антихриста.  
  
      Случилось. Каэтан признал себя отцом будущего ребёнка, а Сильвия призналась, что повенчалась с ним тайно накануне Нового года. Фрау Мюллер похоронила мужа,благословила молодожёнов на хорошую жизнь. Каэтан стал членом Коммунистической партии Германии, не без помощи тёщи, а потом — Социалистической единой партии, отправившись восстанавливать здания в Восточном Берлине. А Сильвия родила ребёнка. Моника была маленьким ангелом, смирным, спокойным ангелом, который внезапно заболел. Маленькая Моника вдруг заплакала и больше не останавливалась. Врачи делали попытки диагностировать опухоль. Возможно, она умерла от рака, но точна ли причина смерти, знал только Бог. Тогда заплакал только Каэтан. Сильвия же будто с цепи сорвалась.  
  
      А была ли она когда-либо на цепи? Сильвия умела хорошо скрывать свою гнилую натуру, подчёркивая пухлость губ красной помадой. Каэтан подозревал, что смерть дочери побудит её пуститься во все тяжкие. Каждый советский военный имел за честь приударить за такой впечатляющей особой. Вернее, за такими губами. Казалось, ещё миг, и Каэтан решился бы отрезать навсегда эти устрашающие две чёрточки, дьявольское украшение. Он ревновал и кричал об этом ей в минуты исполнения супружеского долга: она лёгонько задевала пальцем кожу его шеи, отчего Каэтан быстро возбуждался. Сильвия научила его ждать удушения так, что от одной мысли он сдавался в объятия наслаждения. Она смеялась, плакала, безразлично наблюдала, выдавала весь спектр эмоций во время их игры с асфиксией. Она могла делать всё, чего душе угодно.  
  
      Соседняя многоэтажка была такой же, как и та, в которой жили Гаевские. В этом жилом массиве было похоже всё: дома, люди, мысли людей, настроение. Это был бетон. Глубоко глухой и мёртвый бетон. Все люди — порождение одинаковых планировок квартир. Это бетонные стены, которые окружают каждого человека, и от этого крепкого сооружения не выбраться. Все жили в тревоге. Сильвия пыталась скрыть её у себя, но Каэтан видел, что его жена ведёт себя не в обычном стиле. Это случилось после новости о второй беременности. Они уже три года жили в Фридрихсхайне, ожидая отдельную квартиру на аллее Сталина, а пока дом им заменяла комната в рабочем общежитии. Каэтан получал техническое образование, хотел стать инженером, одновременно работал на кабельном заводе в Кёпенике. Сильвия работала в Шпандау, грузила в коробки слуховые аппараты на заводе «Сименс». Она хотела быть похожей на Хильдегард Кнеф — укладывала волосы, как она, красилась, как она, но всё равно была похожей только на себя. Каэтана раздражали эти попытки изображения светской львицы по субботам. Он, конечно, понимал, её семья раньше располагала достаточным количеством средств, дабы пробиться в высший свет, однако после появления новых Германий будущее было за рабочими. Друг Каэтана из Митте, молодой писатель Кирхер, цитировавший направо и налево Карла Маркса, подковал его в рабочем вопросе, удивляясь, как это член СЕПГ мог оказаться совершенно бестолковым.  
  
      Каэтан, осмелев, ругал жену за громадные траты на косметику и одежду. Надеялся, что сумеет добиться разрешения на развод и переедет жить к Кирхеру, прославляя новый тип идеальных людей. Он бы так просто не решился попрощаться с женой. Она защищала его, дарила чувство комфорта. Друг-писатель вселял в сердце Каэтана те же ощущение, даром что не пытался душить. Сильвия же чуть ли не убивала мужа в редкие случаи совокупления. Это раздражало даже безобидного Каэтана. Он долго держал обиду на беспечность жены, хотя временами просил смерти от руки Сильвии. А она корила его за непоследовательность.  
  
      Они пилили друг друга. Каэтан понимал, что эта патология глубоко проникла в их нутро. Он не помнил черт своего характера в детстве, но заметил, что Сильвия привила ему новые: агрессивность, импульсивность, возбуждённость. Присутствие Кирхера немного сглаживало поведение Гаевского, но это продолжалось недолго - пока Сильвия не усилила методы борьбы с красным террором. Она убедила мужа в невежестве и наглости Кирхера. «Он тебя использует! У тебя ведь есть партийный билет, а у него нет, думаешь, ты его своим обаянием привлёк? Как бы не так!» — кричала фрау Гаевская, от злости размазывая помаду по всему лицу. Тогда-то, мог поклясться Каэтан, она была самой собой. Разгневанная Медуза. Ядовитая сирена.  
  
      Он ушёл от Сильвии и от Кирхера. Своей жене сунул в руку письмо, где раскаивался перед ней во всех грехах. Кирхеру сказал тихим голосом: «Извини, друг, но я больше не хочу тебя видеть». Устроился в новое общежитие, что больше было похоже на коммуну бездомных. Он долго не выдержал. Нашёл руины жилого дома и сухое деревце возле них, купил верёвки и мыло. Случайно вспомнил про гера Мюллера. Его мокрый от пота живот, который соприкасался с холодной спиной Каэтана. Его слёзы и свинячья отдышка. Толстая рука прилипала к коже шеи. Этот человек тоже хотел повеситься. Жертва проходила путь своего обидчика. Это заставило жертву задуматься. Каэтан не хотел становиться похожим на гера Мюллера. Он ещё помнил, как помогал приводить в сознание бывшего хозяина после неудачной попытки самоубийства. Гер Мюллер обмочился. Потом он долго хрипел, бормоча извинения и сожаления о содеянном. От Каэтана он всегда отворачивал взгляд, боясь увидеть в его глазах отвращение. Каэтану всё время хотелось его ударить, бить долго, сколько хватит сил. Вечная ненависть заставляла его стирать в кровь руки, только вместо покойника роль мальчика для битья играла стойкая стена разрушенного дома. Каэтан вернулся к Сильвии, пряча кулаки в карманах штанов. Он ничего ей не объяснял, этого она не требовала.  
  
      Она требовала ребёнка. Получив желаемое, начала протестовать. Вымогала денег на аборт, кричала, билась. Утверждала, что ребёнок проклятый, ещё в животе хочет убить свою мать. Каэтан только втихую посмеивался, игнорируя всю ту серьёзность, с которой его жена произносила скабрёзности. Успокаивал её, гладил, ласково прикасался к ней так, как она когда-то. Сильвия этого не замечала, отвергала мужа с его странным спокойствием. Била во все звоны, пытаясь добиться понимания. В начале беременности попалась ей на дороге одна безумная турчанка, которая сильно испугала её. Сумасшедшая предрекла, что Сильвия в скорейшем времени родит потомка Сатаны, блеснула чёрными глазами, да и пропала. Довольно часто фрау Гаевская страдала от кошмарных снов, где опять и опять слышала то пророчество. Если бы она была такой же спокойной и отстранённой, как её муж, то, возможно, не восприняла бы эти сказки. Она уже не хотела быть матерью. Раньше мечты о своей кровинке тайно грели сердце внешне ледяной Сильвии, а ведь только благодаря этим мечтам она старалась выглядеть красивой, похожей на Хильдегард Кнеф, старалась восхвалять красоту Каэтана, которая слишком быстро увядала из-за опасной работы с химикатами. Старалась сохранить семью, доказать мужу, что кроме жены у него не может быть друзей. Но стабильность сумела надоесть. Всё чаще Каэтан почему-то срывался на ней, старея с каждым днём. Когда родилась дочка, ей стало ещё хуже: появилась апатия, а молоко нет. Ребёнка она возненавидела, считая, что роды вконец выжали все её жизненные соки. Она заболела. Врач уверял, что это послеродовая депрессия, такое бывает с роженицами, обычная хандра. Но она затянулась надолго.  
  
      От ненависти к дочери Сильвия хваталась за любую работу, подолгу задерживалась на заводе, убиралась дома, смотрела итальянские фильмы, читала газеты и научные журналы, только бы не подходить к ребёнку. Каэтан был мамой Эдит, искал кормилиц, водил малышку к этим чёрствым и деловитым женщинам, что не имели даже капли материнского чувства, просто совали свою грудь, как вилку в розетку. А он улыбался Эдит, целовал ладошки, пел колыбельные, которые передались ему вместе с молоком его матери. Ругал жену, взывая к её совести, а она только отнекивалась, погружаясь с головой в любимое занятие. Часто уходила работать в ночную смену, чтобы не спать рядом с тем, кто её не понимает. Их совместная половая жизнь оборвалась. Каэтану её сильно не хватало. Ни с одной женщиной ему не хотелось изменить Сильвии — как приворотное зелье, приковали его навеки к себе её губы. Он снова вернулся к той жизни польского раба, только наслаждения обычные методы его достижения не приносили. Он начал сам себя душить, сначала с помощью верёвки, потом нашёл отличную альтернативу — полиэтиленовые пакеты, буржуазные, американские, такие только в Западном Берлине продавались и больше нигде в Германии. Однажды, застав мужа с пакетом на голове, Сильвия подняла на смех вредное пристрастие. Некоторое время Гаевский вообще боялся подумать об удушье, но жена постепенно прекращала вспоминать эту позорную сцену, так что Каэтан осмелел и вновь надевал излюбленное приспособление. К дочери не остыл, всё так же целовал её и пел песенки. Волновался по поводу её молчаливости. Эдит до трёх лет практически никогда не говорила, Каэтан пытался как-то ускорить её речевое развитие, тратил большую часть зарплаты на книжки с простыми стишками и яркими рисунками: собачки, кошки, ромашки, травка, козочка. Мама. Любящая мама у Эдит была только на страницах этих книжек. Каэтан часто читал с ней, показывая, как выглядит каждая буква. Он не мог предположить, что дочь в три года уже хорошо умела складывать в голове большое количество слов. Она ведь просто водила взглядом по рядам букв, не говоря ни слова. Изредка могла сказать: «Есть хочу» или «Дай пить», но дальше упорно продолжала молчать, пальцем показывая на те вещи, в которых нуждалась.  
  
      Как-то раз Сильвия забыла поставить на полку стихи Эдгара Алана По. Книга лежала на диване, Каэтан в то время только-только возвращался с работы в общежитие, поэтому ничто не воспрепятствовало маленькой девочке познакомиться с настоящей лирикой. С тех пор Эдит слагала песенки по мотивам прочитанных стихов. Каэтан был не очень рад таким изменениям. Чем большей девочка становилась, тем чаще её репертуар обновлялся. Эдит воспевала неуважение и ненависть к матери и её присутствию в жизни. Сильвию это оскорбляло сильно, до той степени, что Каэтан часто видел, как его жена плачет под аккомпанемент детского пения. Ещё ему пришлось признаться, что на шее семьи затянулась петля.  
  
      Каэтан потушил сигарету о пепельницу и наконец-то повернулся к девочке. Она сидела на том тонком коврике и смотрела на деревянного клоуна, которого ей подарили на пятилетие. Гаевский подошёл к дочери, склонился над ней и пригладил её белесые волосы. Сильвия была права — это проклятый ребёнок. С Эдит было всё тяжелее. Каэтан не мог выдержать упрёков Сильвии, он находился на грани, казалось, сделает шаг вперёд к жене и точно задушит. От этой мысли становилось приятно. Каэтан пытался требовать от жены разделить с собой ложе, на что она отрицательно покачала головой. У неё мог давно появиться любовник. Тот же Кирхер или начальник цеха на кабельном заводе, чем же ещё ей заниматься, когда в Западный Берлин нельзя попасть? Теперь она стала работать вместе с мужем, но это их ничуть не сплотило. Наоборот, Каэтан чувствовал себя чужим Сильвии. И выбор квартиры, их совместное проживание — ошибка, галочка для пункта благоустройства, подтверждения благополучия для фрау Мюллер, которая быстро старела. Зачем Каэтан выжил в том вонючем грузовом вагоне поезда из Польши в Германию? Почему не убил его гер Мюллер, почему обидчик не потянул за собой жертву? Почему его не замуровали в тех серых бетонных стенах на границе Кройцберга и Фридрихсхайна?  
  
      Девочка заглянула Каэтану в глаза и улыбнулась. Он уверил её, что с сегодняшнего дня всё образуется. Каэтан прекратит бессмысленные игры с удушьем, бросит увлечение губами Сильвии. Потеряет смысл жизни. Смысл жизни его теперь — бетон. Будь твёрдым и стойким. Распрощайся со всем старым, изысканным и непревзойдённым.  
  
      Однажды он спросил Эдит: «Как ты думаешь, что такое искусство?».  
  
      «Это убийца».  
  
      «Почему ты так думаешь?»  
  
      «Хочу, чтобы всё было одинаковым. А эта твоя штука не хочет того же, что и я».  
  
      «Как сложно ты рассуждаешь».

      На самом деле Эдит не осознавала, что говорит, и её отец знал это. Девочка не могла объяснить никому, даже себе, почему падает дождь, почему небо голубое, почему машины едут. Она не сможет понять, почему мама бросила их.  
  
      Женское тело с размазанной по лицу помадой лежало на кухонном столе, раскинув руки. На голове был надет полиэтиленовый пакет.


End file.
